Yggdrasill
by Giselittle
Summary: basada en esta historia, es un trabajo para literatura, espero q les guste, COMENTEN!


Yggdrasill: el árbol de la Vida

Vida era una joven que vivía en un bosque al norte de Misiones, cerca de la triple frontera. Tenía la tez blanca como la nieve, el pelo castaño y los ojos del tiempo. Trabajaba haciendo artesanías que vendía a gran escala, así que no salía mucho y no era muy sociable. Cruzaba de un país a otro y compraba todo lo que necesitaba en diferentes países.

Su casa era grande, con grandes ventanas de vidrio y paredes de madera. Cerca de la entrada, había un perro negro, peludo y grande, que cada vez que ella pasaba le ladraba de manera amenazadora; Vida le temía y por eso pasaba rápidamente por allí.

Vida era un poco obsesiva, así que cada vez que llegaba a su casa, se paraba en la cocina y miraba por las grandes ventanas de vidrio para corroborar que todo estuviera bien.

Un día, salió de compras a su supermercado favorito, pero después de cruzar la frontera a Brasil, se encontró con un nuevo negocio que le llamó mucho la atención. Entró a comprar y cuando llegó a la parte de la yerba, se encontró con una góndola llena de un producto llamado "Yggdrasill" con un subtitulo bastante chico que decía "yerba mate". Vida se fijó a los costados de la góndola y no pudo encontrar otra yerba. Ya era demasiado tarde para ir a buscar otro negocio. Agarró el producto con las dos manos, dudando si llevarlo. Después de un rato, lo metió dentro del carrito.

Llegó a su casa y se puso a cebar mate mirando por la ventana. La yerba tenía un sabor particular, era dulce como una fruta. Se puso a leer el envase, y vio como el texto que estaba dentro de un marco bastante pequeño cambiaba para decir "verás los secretos del mundo". Vida frunció el ceño, intentando descifrar lo que quería decir.

Después de un rato, terminó de tomar mate y salió afuera, pensando en ese texto. Estaba mirando el suelo, cuando vio una llamita cayendo al suelo y apagándose. Vida levantó los ojos y vio algo inimaginable. Muchas mariposas volaban sobre su cabeza, mariposas de… fuego. Vio como algunas se dirigían al suelo y se apagaban al instante. Vida instintivamente entró a su casa corriendo; jamás había imaginado algo así. Agarró el envase de la yerba y fue rápidamente a su computadora. "Yggdrasill" leyó en voz baja, mientras prendía la computadora. Apenas se prendió, fue directo a Internet y puso esa palabra en el buscador;

Vida leyó en voz baja lo que decía: "Yggdrasill es un fresno perenne que conecta los siete mundos, por eso se lo llama el Árbol de los Mundos o Árbol de la… Vida". Se le paralizó el corazón, ¿era pura coincidencia que ella se llamara igual? Vida no creía en las coincidencias. Volvió a leer el envase, decía "duración del efecto: 1 día".

A la mañana siguiente, expectante de lo que ese árbol le podía dar a conocer, fue a la tienda donde había comprado el Yggdrasill y compró todos los paquetes que pudo.

Cuando volvió, tomó otro mate, porque el efecto estaba por acabarse, y se quedó a ver qué creaturas aparecían en el bosque; temerosa de lo que podía pasar. Vio a unas hadas que se hacían pasar por flores; pero no tenían rostros humanos, como siempre aparecían en los cuentos, sino que eran mucho más hermosos.

De repente, escuchó una brisa fría que corría hacia ella. Miró el lugar de donde provenía, pero no vio nada. Escuchó unos ruidos en los árboles y vio a un grupo de monos que saltaban de un árbol a otro, armados con flechas de metal. Escuchó como las lanzaban y como algo bastante grande caía sobre las hojas. Vida se paró al sentir que el frío se intensificaba y que algo se acercaba. De repente, vio entre los árboles una creatura con forma humana, con la piel blanca pegada a los huesos y unos dientes aterradoramente filosos.

Cuando la creatura estaba a punto de agarrarla, el perro negro que vivía en la puerta de su casa se interpuso entre los dos. Ladró haciendo vibrar a todo el bosque, como si sus ladridos vinieran del centro mismo de la Tierra. Vida sintió que en ese ladrido se escondían miles de voces en miles de lenguas. Los dientes del perro tenían el mismo metal que las flechas de los monos. Al verlo, las creaturas se alejaron rápidamente, temerosas.

Vida se quedó mirando al perro, paralizada. Caminó despacio hacia adentro, mientras el perro la seguía tímidamente. Le sorprendió que el perro al que tanto le había temido ahora fuera tan sumiso. Lo dejó entrar, como muestra de su agradecimiento. vida fue directo a la computadora, cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado el envase del Yggdrasill en la mesa de la computadora. Dentro del marco, se había modificado el texto: "CUIDADO: vetalas". Vida buscó la palabra en Internet y leyó en voz baja "los vetalas son demonios vampiros, espíritus atormentados condenados a sufrir una eterna hambre de sangre, por eso se tornan peligrosos para los vivos".

_-ya lo creo-_dijo sarcásticamente.

Nunca creyó que Internet pudiera ayudarla tanto.

Vida sintió algo en la pierna, miró hacia allí y se encontró al perro que le había salvado la vida con la cabeza apoyada y ojos tristes. Lo acarició con temor y se dio cuenta que tenía una correa con unos escritos, decía "Cerbero". Vida sabía que Cerbero era el perro de tres cabezas que custodiaba las puertas del Mundo del Inframundo. No sabía por qué a Cerbero lo había conocido antes de tomar el Yggdrasill.

-_no te pareces a como te cuentan-_ le dijo.

Cerbero se quedó en su casa. Vida se sentía protegida con él cerca y con los monos vigilando. Sabía que le faltaba mucho por descubrir y tenía que protegerse de las vetalas; pero también sabia que contaba con protección y con la sabiduría que le proporcionaba el Yggdrasill.


End file.
